A multiverse of possibilities!
by KalElAshkevron
Summary: Lily Potter cast's a spell to protect her little Harry and something goes awry. His mind is opened to the multiverse at large, what will he do with this knowledge? Can he change a destiny that every single other Harry Potter out there has had to follow? Take a peek inside and follow his new adventure. (DISCONTINUED)
1. 1981

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm playing in someone else's sandbox! I do have a great and abiding admiration for J.K. Rowling and much love for the world and characters she has brought to life.**

 **Me: So Harry are you ready for another adventure?**

 **Harry: Sure, where am I going now?**

 **Me: A spin around the multiverse with amazing god like powers.**

 **Harry: What? No I don't want to be a god again, I've seen some of those….BORING!**

 **Me: They are not all boring and why not I mean you get some serious ass kicking mojo?**

 **Harry: Yeah but then I have to grant three wishes and have to live in a jug.**

 **Me: Um, what? No you don't, that's a genie and it's a bottle not a jug.**

 **Harry: Whatever, I still don't want to be a god. So what will I be doing?**

 **Me: Anything you want to do, the whole of the multiverse is open. I might even let the readers pick where to send you.**

 **Harry: Okay, as long as I don't have to live in a jug. It's smaller than my cupboard under the stairs.**

 **Me: You aren't a genie and it's not a jug, oh never mind. Just go get ready for the show!**

* * *

1981

It all came down to a mistake, a huge colossal mistake made by a desperate mother and the brightest witch in an age.

Lily Potter knew she only had moments to save her son, she could hear the fight in the living room below.

She could not see sweet little Peter betraying them the way he had. But she had been prepared for Voldemort finding them.

Six months researching and preparing a spell that would protect her son from the Dark Lord.

As she cast the final incantation, nothing. "Why didn't it work, it should have worked? Oh Harry I am so sorry, I'd hoped to send you to a new world where the evil bastard wouldn't be able to reach you."

She sobbed over her infant son as the door to little Harry's room was blown open and in strode Voldemort. "Step aside and I will let you live."

Standing tall and firm in front of the crib she faced him. "You WILL NOT HURT MY SON!"

The killing curse struck her just above her heart, Lily Potter devoted wife and loving mother snuffed out in an instant. Never to know that what she had done would change the fate of her world and many more.

Harry James Potter lay in his crib crying, staring wide eyed as evil loomed over him.

"To think one so small would have been my downfall."

A green light shot from the end of his wand hitting the boy in the head.

To Voldemort's utter astonishment the curse was reflected back upon him and he screamed in agony as his body was torn to shreds in a cloud of dark energy.

As the once evil lord was torn apart by his curse, Harry with his eyes screwed shut screamed as well.

Something unexpected happened that non could or would ever believe, the killing curse and a piece of Tom Riddle's soul energized the spell that Lily had cast. A spell that should have taken little Harry to another dimensional earth, mutated.

Instead of sending him somewhere else his mind was flooded with memories. Memories from every Harry Potter across the multiverse!

Now the mind of a child is flexible to some degree, but this was the equivalence of downloading everything on the internet into a flash drive.

In order to save Harry, his magic tried to help with the assimilation of all the data. But his core was too new and so very small, so it did the only thing a child knows to do. It reached out for help, there were others nearby but none strong enough.

Now magic is not sentient but it remembers and it is all around us, it permeates the very world we walk on. Some are blessed with the ability to see and manipulate this energy and as they have a spark of it implanted in their souls.

Magic has been known by many names over the eon's Mama Pacha, Nokomis, Gaia, Phra Mae Thorani or simply Mother Nature.

The infant boy's magic in a bid to save itself reached out to the strongest source that it could find.

Mother Earth feeling one of her children in pain caressed the little spark she saw. She couldn't quite understand what was happening, but she knew the little one was in pain. So she did the only thing she could and began feeding it.

Little Harry's scream died down as he opened his eye's, eye's of purest emerald green that began to glow and the iris seeped out until there was no white visible.

While all of this was happening around him his psyche was shattered and then rebuilt itself over and over from the memories that were not his, but they were.

He was seeing a Harry Potter that fought Voldemort through to his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Then the images changed and he was traveling the stars through a ring shaped device.

Again they changed to him fighting alongside heroes of every size and shape.

The images went on and on every possible permutation of reality was his to view.

The one constant through it all was his pain and suffering of one sort or another.

The mind that was piecing itself back together saw this and with a great gulp of air screamed his rage and anger at the universe.

Within the village of Godric's Hollow every piece of glass shattered.

Across the world seer's, soothsayers, oracles and just anyone with the ability of divination were knocked unconscious.

Every prophecy in the Department of Mysteries burst open, the destiny of the world was now in flux.

His mind in chaos and his magic fighting to keep him alive, he gave out from the sheer weight of it all and surrendered to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.

Unknown to him, his magic had done something that no one on the earth had ever been able to do.

It had merged with the very magic of the world!

* * *

Not long after little Harry succumbed to the dark embrace of sleep the night was broken once again by a crack, almost like a single firecracker had gone off.

A figure stepped out of the shadows from across the street, his periwinkle colored robes billowing lightly in the breeze. His hair and beard tucked into his belt and his eyes twinkling unnaturally in the glow of the gas street lamps.

Unbeknownst to him, he was about to start on a path that had been followed by some of his more questionable doppelgangers from throughout reality.

Albus Dumbledore walked through the house past the remains of James Potter, up through the rubble that littered the stairs. He eased into the door of the babies room eyeing the remains of a cloak that had the magical signature of Voldemort all over it.

Stepping over the body of Lily, her eyes open to the horror of the destroyed room. The wall nearest had been blown out into the yard below.

He leaned over the crib dreading what he might find.

To his shock and astonishment the form before him was glowing, a soft emerald light fading from view around the boy.

He could see the rapid rise and fall of the infant's chest. There were a few small drops of blood on his forehead but nothing in the way of any injury.

With a flick of his wrist he palmed his wand and cast a few diagnostic charms on little Harry. The old man wasn't sure what he was seeing, physically the child was fine but his brain was lit up like a muggle Christmas tree. Every neuron and synapsis was firing continually!

Then he took a look at the boy's magical core and took an involuntary step back at what he saw.

"This can not be possible." he thought to himself

A decision was quickly made and he cast several quick spells and then scooped up the unconscious toddler.

On his way down the stairs he heard a groaning sound, he found Sirius Black bent over the body of his fallen friend.

Making another quick decision he spoke to the grieving man.

"Sirius, Harry is alive! But I fear for his safety with Peter still out there."

His words had the desired effect as Sirius stood to his feet and cast a point me spell.

"I will find him Professor and he will pay for what he has done to my family!" And with a crack of apparition he was out of Albus's hair.

Striding confidently through the wreckage in the front yard he cast quick notice me not charm and with another crack of apparition was standing before number 4, Privet Drive.

He placed the bundled up child on the front step, conjured a note cast a few wards around the house and without a backwards glance vanished into the night.

* * *

The boy who was Harry James Potter had finally found a balance and a semblance of sanity with in his own mind.

In non relative terms he had lived nearly an infinite lifetime in the space of an hour. He now had knowledge spanning the entirety of the multiverse at his fingertips.

He could see worlds where his parents had lived and where he had sibling's. He could see worlds where he was born a girl but all of them still had that ever present them of abuse and neglect. There were very few in an infinite number where he was truly happy.

Needless to say the consciousness that formed was aware and no longer that of an infant. With dumb luck the people of this world were lucky that he wasn't a power mad egotistical tyrant hell bent on world domination.

He wondered wondered what this world would be like? Not knowing that someone was already trying to hijack his life.

So it was he opened he could feel the magic that had been applied to his core to keep him from accessing it fully.

With a weary mental sigh he opened his eye's to the sight of a very familiar door.

"So this is how it's going to be, the manipulations of a misguided old fool? Well we'll see about that old man, I'm taking my own destiny in hand and running with it"

The first thing he did was mentally grasp the shackles the old fool had placed upon his core and tore them off, flinging them into the ether.

Not wanting to spend the night out in the cold since the pitiful heating spell cast on him was already wearing off he reached out with his magic and rang the doorbell.

He waited several minutes and then rang again until he heard cursing from upstairs.

"Hold your bloody horses! This had better be an emergency or so help me I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Screamed out a familiar voice.

The door was yanked open and the whale of a man that was Vernon Dursley stepped out looking around.

Harry whimpered to catch his attention.

"Petunia there is a child on the front door step!" he bellowed.

Petunia Dursley stepped around her husband and looked around to see if anyone was visible as she reached down and scooped up said child.

"Close the door Vernon it's freezing out there."

"Now who might you be?" she asked the bundle in her arms.

"Looks like there's a note pinned to his blanket there pet."

He reached out and unpinned said note and began to read.

 _My Dearest Petunia,_

 _It is with great regret that I inform you that Lily was killed this night by a dark lord. I have left your nephew, Harry James Potter for safe keeping. I have placed wards around your house to keep both you and he safe from our world. He must stay with you for these wards to work. Other than that do with him as you see fit. Just know that he will be coming back to my world on his eleventh birthday._

 _Yours,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

By the time he was finished reading his face had turned bright red.

"Those freaks have the nerve to drop off one of their spawn, here? We will drop him off at an orphanage tomorrow! I'm going back to bed pet, leave the brat, he will keep until the morning."

"I'll be up in a minute." she mumbled

After he left the room she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

A piece of her mourned the loss of her sister and a single tear ran down her cheek, but a great part of her still raged with jealousy.

When her gaze roamed up to Harry's face she gasped in surprise. Not only because of eyes that had no white in them but he was gazing back at her with a look of confusion on his small face.

He reached up a shaky little hand and rubbed her cheek where the tear had left a trail.

Harry was shocked himself seeing an emotion other than anger on his aunt's face.

Trying not to startle her anymore than he already had, he released his magic and spoke to her mentally.

"Hello Aunt Petunia! I did not expect to see grief from you, I never would have believed it possible without seeing it."

* * *

 **AN: So here it is, a new foray into the wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter. One among the multitude out there, and I hope I have not stepped on any toes. It's not like I have managed to read ever single Harry Potter story even though I am still trying.**

 **A quick huge thank you to two of my co-workers for their help and feed back on this.**

 **Oh and for those of you waiting for the continuation of Destinies Forge, I am working on it so be patient.**


	2. 1991

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do have a great and abiding admiration for J.K. Rowling and much love for the world and characters she has brought to life.**

 **Me: So Harry what did you think of the first chapter?**

 **Harry: Not to bad, but is this gonna be one of those Professor Dumbledore is evil fanfic's?**

 **Me: Hmmm….evil is such a harsh word. How about we go with misguided?**

 **Harry: I don't like the one's where he is evil.**

 **Me: Okay I won't make him evil, but can I make him a little sassy?**

 **Harry: You're going to turn him into a girl?**

 **Me: No I'm not gonna turn him into a girl.**

 **Harry: So you are gonna make him gay?**

 **Me: Um I hate to break it to you but Albus jumped out of that closet a long time ago. Plus have you seen what the man wears? I mean I'm gay but I don't think I would look good in anything that came out of that man's wardrobe.**

 **Harry: Aren't we getting a little off track here?**

 **Me: Yeah sorry, anyway I just don't want him to be such a goodie goodie.**

 **Harry: Fine but just remember I don't want to be granting three wishes and living in a jug.**

 **Me: Dude! Will you let that go already? I told you that's a genie and they live in bottles not jugs. YOU ARE NOT A GENIE IN THIS FANFIC!**

 **Harry: WOW who peed in your Wheaties this morning?**

 **Me: Whatever! Can we please get on with this?**

 **Harry: Okay okay okay! On with the show.**

* * *

 **1991**

An envelope came through the male slot and was quickly picked up by a boy who looked dazed for a moment.

He took in the front which was addressed to

 _ **H. Potter**_

 _ **3rd Bedroom**_

 _ **Apartment 173**_

 _ **215 Whitlow Rd**_

 _ **London, UK**_

He walked into the sitting room and hurled himself into the couch, all the while staring at said envelope.

 _ **Hogwarts School of**_

 _ **Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme**_

 _ **Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

A great sigh could be heard from the sitting room as Harry James Potter read his acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

"Is it from them, Harry dear?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia, it's starting and I find I don't want to go back into that world." he replies with another great heaving sigh.

She sat down beside him on the sofa placing an arm around his already broadening shoulders. "You knew the day would come when you had to step back in with those daft people. But I'm proud of you, you have come so far and accomplished so much to change the world for the better already. Now it's time to tidy up all those loose ends."

"I guess you are right, all of my contingency plans are in place." he said as he leaned into her embrace.

She kissed the mop of unruly black hair and stood. "Come on Vernon will be home from work soon and Dudley should be walking in the door from school any second. I could use some help in the kitchen getting dinner ready. There are still a few days until your birthday, so no worrying about all of this until then.

Harry smiled up at her and took her offered hand. They walked the few feet to the kitchen where Petunia turned and smiled at him, she snapped her fingers causing pans to fly out of the cabinets and steaks to fly from the ice box.

Harry whirled toward the cabinets and with a flourish of raised hands like he was about to start conducting and symphony made the plates and silverware fly from their homes.

He and his Aunt began humming The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Disney's Fantasia as utensils and plates flew threw the air. Food prepared itself on the stove and countertops, the two of them just flicking a finger or hand this way or that.

The door behind them banged open and an excited Dudley Dursley came running into the room.

"Awe you started without me." he whispered with his chin hanging on his chest, as the last of the place settings landed on the table.

"Don't worry dear you can help me with the clean up." Petunia replied as she patted him on the head.

His head came up and a smile spread across his face. "Really!"

"Yes really, now the two of you go wash up. It will all be ready by the time you get back down."

She couldn't help but smile as the two boys ran up the stairs to the wash room. Dudley chattering away, telling Harry all about what he had done at school.

Things had certainly changed around the Dursley residence in the past ten odd years. And all because Harry had come into their lives.

She thought back to that night so many years ago and the bitter woman she was becoming. A voice she could only hear in her head began speaking to her and she new instantly that it was the child in her lap.

* * *

 _Flashback 1981_

" _Hello Aunt Petunia! I did not expect to see grief from you, I never would have believed it possible without seeing it."_

" _What, who, how is this possible?" she asked in a shocked whisper_

" _Why dear Aunt Petunia, it's possible because of magic. Let me show you how!" the adult male voice said as he stared into her eye's._

 _And show her he did, the bitter spiteful woman she could have been. A son that was close to being thrown into jail and a husband that was mean and vindictive._

 _Then came the scenes of what could be or might have been, she wasn't sure how to phrase it in order for it to make since._

 _Scenes of little Harry's lives the majority of them with no love only a few friends here or there._

 _Her heart tore open as she watched her nephew live through nightmare after nightmare, sometimes coming out on the other side stronger for it. Then there were those where he succumbed to the nightmares and became a bitter spiteful person himself._

 _With tears streaming down her cheeks she pulled him into a tight embrace, "What have I done Harry, how can I change it so you don't have to go through any of that?"_

" _You've already started, will you take a new journey with me Aunt Petunia? Will you help me change the world so that none of the evils we have seen come to pass?"_

" _How can I help Harry. I have no magic!" she replied with a hint of that bitterness peaking through again._

" _Would you like to have magic? I can see everything from every when and where that could have been and those that are out there. I can level the playing field and give it to everyone!"_

 _This just wasn't possible, was it? He spoke with such certainty and finality. She could do nothing but believe him especially after everything he had shown her._

" _I will help you Harry and I promise to love you like my own. Where do we begin?"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Ten years he had been with them and so much had changed in that time. He had shown Vernon everything he'd shown her.

Harry giving them magic had been the best thing for their family. The changes that occurred that first year were simply put amazing.

She and Vernon had first had to take oaths that they would not misuse the magic they were being gifted. And Harry had been fairly blunt in letting them know that to abuse said magic would result in it's removal.

The physical changes to her were the best part, her figure had filled out so she was no longer the thin rakish woman she had been. She looked more like her sister, only her hair color being darker than Lily's.

Vernon walked through the door as she was reminiscing. He didn't even look like the same man, he'd lost every ounce of fat. It was as if the magic was bringing out the best in both of them.

"Hello pet!" he said placing a kiss on her temple. "Is dinner ready I'm famished."

"Everything is ready dear, the boys are washing up. Why don't you go do the same?"

Not only had she and her husband changed but the changes to their son, compared to what they had been shown. He was no longer the spoiled little brat she had seen in all of those other worlds. He was lean and fit and had an insatiable curiosity, one of the smartest in his school.

Due to the nature of what Harry had wanted to do they had moved into London proper. With the amount of money they were making on Harry's venture they lived in a high rise with a wonderful view of the city.

She loved it so much better that living in Surrey, here no one new them or how they had been. A clean start for all of them was what had been needed.

Vernon was now the face and voice of the company that her nephew had created.

Harry was "home schooled" or so everyone thought. They had decided that for the time being he would correspond with the company online. In actuality he spent the majority of his time working on a mirade of projects. He was planning on changing the face of the world after all.

Alicorn Enterprises the company Harry had created was a tech startup that had created a computer/cell phone app game that while fun was also a test of a person's true moral compass.

The game became a worldwide phenomenon over night. Those with a truthful, trustworthy and honorable demeanor were tagged magically by a sophisticated computer algorithm.

When the time was right Harry would gift these people with magic. They all knew this would create major chaos, but many contingency plans were in place for this eventuality.

Harry diving back into the world that had created him was part of the plan.

Even with these plans in place she was distraught that something may happen to her nephew. She would never forgive herself if she lost him to those arrogant backwards people.

And she knew with a certainty that to lose Harry would devastate her son. They had become something more than brothers and Dudley thought Harry had hung the moon and stars.

She took a deep breath and pushed these negative thoughts to the back of her mind and finished preparing dinner for her family.

Saving misguided impertinent fools and the world at large could wait for a bit.

The three men in her life raced down the stairs trying to beat each other to the table.

"Hey, no running inside!" she scolded as she laughed at their antics as they each took a seat.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have the second chapter, I really hope you guys and gals are enjoying this. Because honestly it has taken on a life of it's own from where I had originally wanted to go with the story.**

 **As you can see canon is out the window, this is completely AU. I wanted you guys to see from Petunia's point of view that this isn't the world of Harry Potter you know or think you know.**

 **In the next chapter you will get to meet a more confident Harry and we will be headed for Hogwarts as the action gets started.**

 **Please review and hit me with any questions you may have.**

 **Also I am planning on making this a crossover! I'm thinking Stargate but I am open to any suggestions, just know that I need to know the source material rather well.**

 **Again enjoy!**


	3. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do have a great and abiding admiration for J.K. Rowling and much love for the world and characters she has brought to life.**

* * *

 **Harry: Where have you been? Everyone has been waiting on the next chapter.**

 **Me: I've kinda been out of it, you see I lost my mother in November. The holidays haven't been very fun and I've just been dragging myself through.**

 **Harry: I am so sorry for your loss! I know how it is to lose the ones you love.**

 **Me: Thank you Harry, I've had your stories to keep me company. I've managed to reread all of what J.K. wrote and several new fantastic fanfictions.**

 **Harry: I will always be there to help you through no matter what, all you have to do is pick up one of my books.**

 **Me: Thanks again Harry, now how about we get on with this story? I know there are some folks out there waiting.**

* * *

 _Somewhere off beyond the confines of time and space, a unique gathering of beings is taking place._

" _I'm telling you I felt it, a shift took place. I believe it to be an emergence!" a voice rang out over those gathered._

" _An emergence! Are you daft there hasn't been an emergence in eons? The races of the verse are too young."_

" _I'm telling you it's happening and I think we need to look into it."_

" _Why does it concern us? Asked another voice "We don't meddle with those of the lower plains the way that you do?"_

" _And if this being ends up as a malevolent presence that has the power to harm us?"_

 _Several of the assembled beings openly scoffed._

" _Why don't you go back to your own reality and play with that little starship you love so much? Leave the important matters to your elders!"_

" _Mark my words this is a portent and we need to heed its warning!"_

 _Those gathered began to disappear one by one or in groups, all returning to their corners of the multiverse._

" _This is not good and I will get to the bottom of it myself since none of these fools wish to help." and with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light he was gone._

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1991**

Harry had been both anticipating and dreading this day for ten long years. He had planned for every eventuality but hopefully would only have to take care of Voldemort just once. He knew that when he started full implementation of his plans he would have a major fight on his hands.

He knew also that the theatrics he was about to put on would more than likely get him branded as a dark lord.

Both he and his Aunt were sitting on a bench eating small sandwiches while watching the students of Hogwarts come onto platform 9 & ¾.

He sat with a smirk as he watched groups of muggle born eyeing each other's collars and the Alicorn pin that rested upon them.

"There are more of them than I thought there would be." Aunt Petunia said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well Uncle Vernon and Alicorn have been extremely busy these past six years. They have already opened tracking offices all over the continent, Australia, the Americas, Canada and in Africa. More and more muggleborn will be contacted on their fifth birthdays. The training facilities are all following my methods to the letter. And when the time is right, the magical community won't know what hit them!"

"Just promise me you will be safe Harry, watch your back."

"Aunt I will make that promise, plus I already have several friends who will be watching out for me as well."

He then pulled her into a tight hug "Head for the safe house when you leave here and I will see all of you soon. I love you!"

"I love you too my son!"

Harry release her and smiled then he spun with a determined step and marched onto the train.

* * *

He found the compartment he wanted and knocked twice before entering.

"Alright guys and gals how is everyone?" he asked the five already seated.

With a quick wave of his hand the door closed and locked and privacy wards were thrown up around the cabin.

"Are you all ready for the fun to begin?" he smirked looking into the faces of Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott and Zacharius Smith.

"Yes Harry, everyone has their assignments. I just wish you would tell us the truth on what the big reveal is."

"All in good time Mione', just everyone remember to keep your minds closed off. I would rather a couple of nosy folks not find out what is planned until I take Voldemort out of the equation. If all goes as planned I won't even need you for backup."

There was a knock at the door, Harry reached out with his other senses to take a peak.

"Malfoy, right on time and with the goon squad."

The conversation broke up as there really wasn't much to discuss. The boy's began a game of exploding snap as the girls entered into a conversation of their own. Harry simply leaned back and thought over everything he had to do, praying he had not miscalculated.

Not even thirty minutes later there was another knock on the door and Harry just simply said "It's Ron Weasley" they ignored him as well.

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station and Harry told everyone "Good luck!"

"You as well Harry!" they all replied.

He reached down within himself and pulled upon his magic, with a slight shimmer to his form he disappeared.

The students both new and old were herded along the platform.

"First years to me, first years this way."

"Blimey he's huge!" Ernie said in awe.

The giant of a man seemed to scan over the crowd and didn't seem to find what or rather whom he was looking for.

"Right all first years follow me to the boats."

The gathered crowds within the Great Hall all joined in the merriment of the sorting. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand was a bit worried. Hagrid had informed him upon entering that he had not seen Harry Potter. He had also noticed that this year there were more of those blasted pins on a majority of his students.

He had at first thought it was a new fad but each year more and more of them had been showing up. He had tried looking into the meaning of the pins but had come up with nothing. A great foreboding sat upon his shoulders as if something of such immense importance was about to happen and he hadn't the slightest idea what.

He was brought out of his introspection by Professor McGonagall calling out "Harry Potter!"

There was a murmuring around the room as some of the students asked in excitement "Did she say Harry Potter?" "Blimey the Harry Potter is here?"

But from the group of new students gathered at the back of the hall no one came forth.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall repeated and yet again no movement from the back. She turned and looked at the Headmaster with a query in her gaze. He simply nodded his head for her to continue.

This was not good, not good at all.

Once the sorting was completed and he had welcomed one and all he was about to give his speech about the third floor being off limits when a figure suddenly appeared in front of the staff table.

There were gasps from around the room and several of the faculty pulled their wands, only the Headmaster could apparate in and out of Hogwarts.

"Sorry I'm late, had a bit of business to attend too." as said figure who was wearing jeans, trainers and a Pink Floyd t-shirt spoke up.

"And you are?" asked the Headmaster

"Why I'm Harry Potter, I do believe you have been expecting me Albus!"

"That's Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster to you Mr. Potter." replied an angry McGonagall

"Oh but see Professor and Headmaster would be appropriate if I planned on actually attending this school. Now before we get into the whole you are attending this school and what not, I have something to take care of."

Snape jumped up from his seat pulling his wand "You will show proper respect to your elders Potter." he was then shocked as were all those present as Harry simply smirked at him.

"You will have to wait your turn Severus!" and too Snape's utter horror he couldn't move or utter a single word.

"There seem to be some players missing!" Harry stated rubbing his chin. "Oh yes!" with a wave of his hand all of those known to be Death Eaters as well as The Minister of Magic and one Deloris Umbridge all appeared before the gathered students.

The Death Eaters as well as Umbridge all pulled their wands only to freeze in place.

"Now now, I can't have you hurting anyone." laughed Harry

"DUMBLEDORE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screeched the Minister

"Quiet Cornelius, I'm trying to take care of some business here." replied Harry leaving Fudge sputtering in shock that he had been spoken to by a child in such a way.

"Harry what is the meaning of this?" asked the Headmaster

"The meaning of this Headmaster is I don't wish to play your games or those of the great and powerful He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named bloody Voldemort."

Quirrell snapped to his feet calling out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" only for nothing to happen. He looked down at his wand in horror.

Harry's grin turned a little unsettling for those who saw it.

"Tutt tutt Professor, trying to cast a killing curse in the middle of a room full of children. That cancerous growth on the back of your head must have messed up your magic."

Harry smirked and the turban atop Quirrell's head simply vanished.

"Hello oh great and powerful Voldemort, I've been dying to meet you." said Harry

"Harry my boy you must stop this, whatever it is." Dumbledore tried to say

"What this is, why it's a reckoning Albus! It's the righting of wrongs committed by hateful beings. Now I said WAIT YOUR TURN!"

Dumbledore was shocked and a little saddened at what he would have to do. He pulled his wand from his sleeve only for it to leap out of his hand to sail into the outstretched hand of Potter.

"Even this wand will be no help to you Albus."

This was not possible, the Elder wand was his. His fury at this child for taking it reached a peak and Albus tried to flex his magic for a threatening display. Only to realize it wasn't there, great Merlin's beard my magic is gone.

"Now sit down Albus before you have a stroke." Harry said turning his back on the Headmaster and facing Quirrell.

"Let me see him!" a hissing voice said from behind the frightened Professor.

There were several screams from behind Harry as Quirrell spun around to show the malformed growth on the back of his head.

"Ah the boy who lived, come to die at my hand."

"I think not oh great and powerful Voldemort, or should I call you squib Voldemort?"

"What are you talking about boy? I am the most powerful Wizard alive!" and with a flick of Quirrell's wand he tried to cast a curse at Harry only for nothing to happen.

"Now see this is where you are wrong Tom! You are now and will remain for all time a muggle."

"Not possible, I am The Great Lord Voldemort!"

"No you are Tom Riddle a hack and a has been or rather you will be in a moment."

With a wave of his hand several objects appeared in front of Voldemort, his eyes bulging from their sockets. "NO THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"Oh but it is Tom, you see when you cast that killing curse at me all those years ago it interacted with the spell my mother had cast. And guess what my mind was opened in ways you could never even dream of. Now here are your little trinkets, let's put you back together shall we?"

Wisps of black smoke rose from each of the objects hovering in front of Riddle and then to the amazement of everyone present the face on the back of Quirrell's head dissolved and became black smoke as well.

All of the smoke coalesced into the form of a very human looking Tom Riddle.

"What have you done to me?" he asked.

"Why I've given you what you always wanted, I've made you immortal."

"But my magic, I can't feel it!"

"Of course you can't, there has to be a price paid. And that price Tom Marvolo Riddle is your magic. Once you leave these grounds you will not remember anything to do with the magical world."

With a snap of his fingers Harry sent The Great Lord Voldemort away to live forever as a muggle.

"Now let's see, who do we deal with next? I know let's see what the so called purebloods have to say for themselves. I'm thinking you deserve the same as Riddle just without the immortality, what do you guys think?"

Some of the gathered Death Eaters looked rather pale after witnessing the resurrection and then banishment of their so called leader.

"For crimes against both the magical and mundane world I sentence you too…"

He was interrupted by a flash of light and someone appearing in the recently vacated seat of Quirrell's.

"Well what do we have here? Looks as if I was right after all there has been an emergence. What is your name son?"

Harry looked up at the new player with a frown upon his face.

"Seriously? Why have there always got to be complications? And who the bloody hell are you and why are you here?" he asked.

The man looked down from the table at Harry with a smirk on his face. "I felt your awakening but I seem to have arrived a little late."

Harry ran through memories of other realities at lighting speed trying to see if he could place a name with the face. In a few realities he finally came across the memories he wanted and all of them took place a few hundred years in the future.

"I know you, what are you doing here Q? And why bother me? Don't you have a certain little ship to be playing with off in your own reality?"

"What?" asked the flabbergasted Q "How do you know me? I don't remember ever meeting a child like you and a Q never forgets."

"I'll tell you what Q you let me finish my business and I will answer any questions you have?"

"Fine but I am not leaving here until I get those answers, so on with whatever this may be."

Albus couldn't hold it any longer "Harry my boy what is the meaning of all of this and who is this man?"

"Now now Albus answers will be had as we continue with the festivities. Now where was I before that little interruption?"

Q scowled at being labeled a little interruption but didn't say anything else.

"Oh yes, our lovely pureblood Death Eaters. What should your punishment be hmm?"

A voice from behind his back spoke up "Potter I don't know what you are playing at but my father is not a Death Eater. He was absolved of his crimes because he was under the Imperius Curse."

Harry turned and looked at a fuming Draco Malfoy.

"Draco I hate to break it to you but your father paid his way out of being sentenced and lied like several others about being under that curse. But since you won't believe me, how about we do what should have been done to begin with?"

He pulled a small vial from his jeans pocket. "Do you know what this is?" he asked Lucius. I really don't need it, I could compel you to speak only the truth. But I want everyone here to hear it and believe it with their own magical means.

"Veritaserum can not be used on a pureblood, it's a law of the Wizengamot." Lucius sneered.

"It may very well be a law but it is one that will have to be stricken from the books." replied Harry with his own sneer.

"You see dear Lucy, the days of corruption within the magical world are coming to an end. Everyone and this includes me are sick of having to fight for our right to live a peaceful life. You think you know best for everyone and wish to rule over the magical and mundane world. Well I am here to set you all straight once and for all. I have been planning this for 10 long years, ever since the night my parents were killed by that so called dark lord of yours."

"Since we seem to have an uninvited guest I will let you all in on a few little secrets, this should answer some of the questions rolling around in those dense brains of yours."

Harry took a deep breathe and recanted the tale of the night his family was killed by Voldemort. How his mother had tried to cast a spell to send him to another Earth for safe keeping but had failed only for Voldemort to throw the killing curse at him and awaken memories from throughout the entirety of the multiverse.

How he had spent the last decade plotting and planning just like all of those present had been.

"You see there is always one constant in all of the other Earths out there and that is the pain and suffering of those I love. I am sticking my foot down and saying no more! You see I now control the entirety of magic on this world, I can give it to any I wish and can take it away from those who abuse it. Your time is done, you have abused what Mother Gaia has granted you. And I think that will be your punishment, unlike Tom Riddle aka Moldy Shorts you will remember what you have lost. There will be no way for you to ever again gain magic by any means other than if I grant it."

"Harry, son let's talk about this. There has to be another way taking away magic from those it rightfully belongs to and giving it to muggles is not the way to go." Albus tried to reason.

Harry turned to look Dumbledore square in the eye's. "I am not nor have I ever been your son or boy. You placed blocks on my core and then placed me on a doorstep in the cold, an infant in the cold Albus. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

Harry could feel the gentle push against his mind as the Headmaster tried to force entry in a bid to stop him.

"You wish to see what is in my head Albus? I warn you that you won't like what you see!"

Harry opened up images of Albus Dumbledore from multiple worlds all of them where is was the villain and showed them to him. All of his manipulations for the greater good and a few were he was just as bad if not worse than Voldemort.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat and watched as he lived other lives and did great wrongs and he wept.

"What have I done, what will I become?" he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: And I think that is a good place to stop, this chapter just kept going and wouldn't let me finish. But I'm gonna stop it there since its already two pages longer than I like most of my chapters.**

 **Also yes I threw in Q and he does play a limited role in the story, he is not however our bad guy dujour! That comes later after we close out the Hogwarts story. And yes I know it feels like I am rushing the story but I get tired of those plodding Hogwarts plot lines that we have read over and over again and since I already have one of those in Destiny's Forge I'm cutting this one short. So Hogwarts story line will probably be closed out with in the next two chapters if not sooner. Then we can run out into the great beyond!**

 **As usual I hope you enjoy and please review. Any critics, suggestions, questions just PM me.**


End file.
